This is the End?
by FireyIce107
Summary: 5x13 oneshot; "The time for all this blood shed is over. I blame myself for what you've become. But this has too end. I'm sorry." Merlin is prepared to kill Morgana but after her telling her exactly how she felt when he abandoned her, he's not sure he can do it. Will Morgana find redemption? Can the man that killed her save her? Is this really the end?


**Um...hi! Sorry for leaving you all on the edge. Had some family issues. Anyways, I'm back. This is what I wish would have happened during 5x13. I was not impressed with the ending of Morgana's story arc. No Merlin/Morgana confrontation. It was terrible. However, Katie and Colin played it out perfectly. When Merlin said he blamed himself for what she'd become, I sort of celebrated that he said that. And the way that he held her has she died (as an allusion to 2x12) was awesome and so depressing. The finale, well, it ended like it was suppose to but we really never saw the Golden Age where magic was accepted. And Gwaine died, Elyan died, Arthur died, Lancelot died, Morgana died. WHY WRITERS WHY?! WHY NO SEASON ?!**

**Sorry, I just need to get that off my chest. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"No Morgana, the time for all this blood shed is over." Merlin's voice was definite and his eyes narrowed. Morgana turned to look at him. The carefree boy that once stood awkwardly in front of her was gone. "I blame myself for what you've become…" Merlin's face is mournful and regretful, he holds Excalibur as he regards her coldly and with pity. "But, this has to end. I'm sorry."

Morgana loses it at his last words. How dare he say he was sorry. He'd proven countless times that he cared _nothing_ for her despite her once being his friend and kin. "How _dare you_!" Morgana yelled. "You're sorry?!" She pulled the sword from his hands with magic. "You knew exactly how I was feeling and you turned away. So you sent me to the druids. But how can that justify your reasons when you could have saved me!"

"Morgana…"

"I was so scared," Her voice is low and tremulous and tears begin to form. "I didn't understand what was happening. You knew what it was like to know that everyday could be your execution. AND YET YOU DID NOTHING!" Her words became venom. "First, you turn your back to me and pretend to be a friend. Then, you _poison _me! Oh, let me guess, it was for Camelot." She rolled her eyes. "I cared for Camelot too at that time, I cared about Arthur. Don't you think I might have sacrificed mylife for Camelot? NO! Instead you poured poison down my throat!" Her voice goes softer. "I don't understand Merlin. What did I do? Why did you want to kill me?"

Merlin, and rightfully so, looks chastised. "I didn't want to kill you Morgana. I-"

Morgana face is that of unadulterated rage. She grabs Merlin's collar and pushes him into the ground. "You didn't want kill me? Well, that poisoning attempt didn't feel half-hearted."

"You didn't know?" Merlin whispers. He doesn't use his magic. At first, he was prepared to kill her. The world had suffered too much. But then after her tirade, he knew that she was still human. She had everyone turn on her. He tried to image himself in her position. Gaius had always been his guide and Morgana never had anyone. She had everything she didn't need.

"I didn't know what?"

"Morgause enchanted you to be the cause of the sleeping spell." Merlin informed her.

"You're lying. Morgause loved me. She was the only one besides Mordred who did." Morgana defender her sister. "She wouldn't do that."

"But she did. That's why I poisoned you Morgana. I thought I was doing the right thing. Just like you. I thought you knew Morgause at enchanted you. What I did was unacceptable and wrong; I blame myself for putting you in the dark, that day has haunted me forever. I should have told you about my magic. That is one of the greatest regrets in my life. Everyone, Gaius and Kilgharrah, who is a dragon, they warned me against you. I shouldn't have listened. I am truly sorry for everything."

"It doesn't change anything Merlin. There just words. It can never go back to normal." Morgana said remorsefully.

"You are right. We can never undo our future, but I will work at everything to save our future." Merlin's voice is desperate. This is the only chance. Screw Kilgharrah and his prophecies. Morgana was once his friend and could have been his lover. He will not leave her behind again.

"I can't do that." Morgana shakes her head. "Destiny says we are to be enemies. I know how much you believe in destiny."

"Screw destiny." Merlin growls and attaches his lips to hers.

There are no words to describe the moment they connect. Their magic swirls around and neither of them stop it from joining. Merlin attacks her mouth furiously. He knows that there is one thing that is more powerful than anything. Love. Love is the greatest magic of all because it is pure and selfless.

And Merlin loves Morgana. He had been captivated by her the first time he saw her. He loves every part of her, even the hate and vengeance that runs through her veins. He hates how that hate and vengeance has been released but he knows that that is a part of her, as it is a part of everyone. He loved what she once was. He wants her to be that person again.

_We write our own destinies from now on._ _Help me save Arthur. He knows about me and accepts me. Morgana, I love you. I love even the bad parts of you. Whose to say that if I was in your position I wouldn't have done the same? You could have walked away from revenge but I understand how you didn't feel like you had a choice. But now's your chance to walk away. I killed you Morgana, let me be the one to revive you._

* * *

It's been a year without a word from Morgana. They had saved Arthur together but she hadn't spoken a word during it. When Arthur was healed, they looked away and she was gone.

Arthur had lifted the ban on magic and he had united Albion. Gwen and Arthur were destined to become legendary rulers. Merlin stood proudly by Arthur's side as court warlock and as his most trusted advisor. Camelot was the shining capitol of Albion.

Yet, everyday Merlin wishs to see Morgana. Just a trace to know that she was alive. It felt wrong for her not be here when she had helped create this future. His magic didn't feel whole without her. How was it that they had once been mortal enemies and now his entire being called out for her?

"MERLIN!" Arthur yells. "COME HERE NOW!" Merlin smiles to himself. Some things never changed. Merlin leaves his room, which was now a huge affair with multiple rooms, and walked down the hall to where Arthur and Gwen's room was. He opens the door and is shocked to see Morgana sitting on a wooden chair. Arthur is at the head of the table and Gwen is across from Morgana. Morgana looks up from eating a grape when Merlin walks in.

"Morgana." He whispered.

_Hello Emrys. _Morgana gives him a smile.

"Merlin stop ogling Morgana and sit down." Arthur orders. Merlin walks over to the table and sits down beside Gwen.

_Where have you been?_ Merlin asks Morgana telepathically.

_Here and there._

"So has you can-MERLIN!" Merlin looks up from staring at Morgana's emerald eyes.

"Sorry sire."

"Morgana, where have you been? You're looking well." Gwen says sweetly. She was right. Morgana is wearing a purple dress made of very expensive fabric and her druid necklace adorns her neck. She looks like the ward she once was.

"You've united Albion?" Morgana says mysteriously.

"Yes, we are peace at last."

"You see, I was around, in disguise of course, talking to druids and royals allusively telling them about how Arthur would bring about peace and prosperity. It wasn't much, but I felt like I did influence a few. I've helped rebuild villages that I once tore down and…" She looks at Merlin. "I've been staying with your mother."

"What?!" Merlin exclaims.

"I've been staying-"

"Yeah, I got that. But...she never-"

"I told her to keep it a secret."

"You have been busy." Arthur states.

"For you brother." Morgana smiles.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of Morgana's chambers. He needs answers. Morgana had changed drastically in one year. He couldn't believe she had been with his mother and he hadn't know about it.

"I was wondering when you'd come." Morgana openes the door. A satin nightgown gown clung to her ivory body. They sat down at her coffee table.

"One whole year." Merlin starts off.

Morgana knows the questions he was asking. Why so long? Why didn't she drop a hint that she was alive? "I needed time to think, Merlin. I wasn't sure about anything. Life felt so confusing. Aithusa helped me with it all at first. I didn't think I would come back. I wanted to stay and live as a hermit forever. I felt so ashamed for what I've done." She sighs. "I talked to many people about myself. Almost everyone described me as a monster. I found myself in Ealdor and I revealed myself to your mother. She helped me a lot. I owe her a great deal." She gave a small smile. "When I came to Camelot, when I entered the gates, I could feel your magic Merlin."

"I'm sorry." Merlin says once again.

"I know you are. Maybe I will be able to forgive you one day... but feeling your magic...it hurts to know what could have been."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to keep as far away from me as possible." Merlin looks down.

"I couldn't do that, Merlin. And you know exactly why." She stands up and waltz two steps to him. The fire lights up her face and she has a cheeky smile on her face. She is so much like the old Morgana and so different at the same time. Her face is worn and you can see that she isn't the same person. There are wounds beneath her skin that may never be healed.

_My magic longs for yours so that they may be one, Emrys. I know you feel it too._

_Every day, every hour, ev__ery minute, every second._ Merlin stands and take her hand gently. _You look so similar and different all at the same time. But you have always been gorgeous._

_I still hear their screams Merlin. I hate what myself sometimes. _

_Let me heal you Morgana._ Merlin's eyes are lidded as his head leans toward Morgana's. Her expression is similar as his hands gently touch her hips. Merlin nudges her nose affectionately and then captures her lips in his mouth. Their last kiss had been fueled by anger, desperation, and hope. This one is slow and calm. It is a kiss of reunited love and the hope of a new future. Merlin's fingers dance across her neck as the kiss grows more passionate. Morgana's hands grip Merlin's coarse black hair.

Their magic twists around to join and the storm that was gathering above is split apart.

Love conquers all.

* * *

**So, kinda of chessy but I really wanted some Mergana at the end. I wish this had happened and she'd found redemption. Or at least peace. So, reviews are like cookies and everyone likes cookies. Anyone get the reference to one of my other fics?**

**~Fiery (is back)**


End file.
